050715session
Acenia Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 7 Rolling 1d20 ( ) = 2 ok srs this is bs Kate gimme a few plz you can go ahead and start. won't be long Dina Rolling 1d20 ( ) = 8 yay! i like the number 8! Kate Rolling 1d20 ( ) = 11 languidLachesis (GM) ok can i get a 1 from everyone who is ready Melnia 1 Miloko 1 Acenia 1 Merrow 1 Kate 1ish - will be away for 10 min ish soonish Rubi 1 was getting a drink Dina 1 Rubi Rolling 1d20 ( ) = 18 languidLachesis (GM) All right, you have all returned to the Base. For glorious, glorious future. Miloko, roll Notice Miloko Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 5 Rubi oh wow Miloko jesus I can see the future languidLachesis (GM) it seems sometime while you were out of your room, something terrible happened. When you come back in, your windows are broken, and lava rock now covers all of them, and has dribbled and cooled into your room, melting window frames and walls in a few small areas. Kate ok its happening brb false alarm Miloko "fuck you too, you lava bitch." "you can't stop me forever. I will end you." languidLachesis (GM) What will you do? Miloko she'll wait for other people to arrive, we were planning on heading back after all languidLachesis (GM) do others arrive? Dina Yes. Kate We dooooo Melnia melnia does Rubi Rubi pops in first though "Hey sis!" Dina Dina enters the room. "hey hey hey, dagger, others." Kate "My my. I'm sorry about your room." Dina "this place got fucked up!" Rubi "...so it finally happened..." Rubi face goes :I Kate "I may be able to fix it, if you like" (he says as he now has to gtfo for a bit...) (i guess we can worry about that a bit later) Melnia "Wh-what should we do M-Milly?" Acenia Acenia arrives, still mostly nude, alongside Merrow. (I guess?) Merrow Merrow is also still dressed in little more than a flimsy skirt. Those of you who haven't seen him since LOEAD note the change in his physique and the ageless quality about him. He looks relaxed. Rubi Rubi gives wide berth to acenia and merrow but then gets closer to miloko... then she gives up and just sits on millys bed Dina "welcome back to the land of the living, you two... who are slightly hotter than before?" Miloko "oh great. just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse, you two have to ruin it more." Merrow "Oh, good, you're still in a chipper mood." Rubi Rubi puts her hand close to the door seeing if there's any extra heat pouring off it Dina Are there any fire extinguishers about the Base? languidLachesis (GM) Dina: One in every room as per safety regulation. Though who knows where Miloko's is hidden Mari Mari enters as well, letting out a low whistle upon seeing Acenia and Merrow. "Well, it looks like you two were having a good time," she says cheerfully. "You know, I think it has been a good day for pretty much everyone. Except for the loud one," she says jerking her finger at Dina. Miloko "SHUT UP!" Miloko growls at Mari Melnia "G-Guys, now isn't the time to be all u-up in eachother's "grills", we should focus on the task at hand" Dina Dina walks out and grabs the fire extinguisher from Adultdoirs!room. er adult!doirs room? Acenia "The land is sealed off... We won't be able to return. At least that's what I remember..." She looks to Merrow for confirmation. Rubi Rubi knocks on miloko's land door Dina and comes back quickly with it. languidLachesis (GM) you mean the windows? Merrow Merrow nods. "That's my understanding, yes. I think Mil--DAGGER" Merrow rolls his eyes "wants to try to return anyway." Dina "hey dagger, you might wanna grab your fire extinguisher, wherever it may be." Rubi No the door. doesnt every room have a door right next to their base door that goes to the land? Dina She taps a little diddy out on her own extinguisher, and tucks it away safely in her sylladex. Acenia "Oh. Maybe I can void some of the pumice. Do you think you can help my by trying to remove the timing of the pumice? Or I think maybe someone else would have some better luck, perhaps. What are your thoughts?" Dina *ditty? languidLachesis (GM) No Rubi the rooms have one door that goes into the room there are *WINDOWS* that you can climb out of onto the land Merrow "Maybe I could try to destroy the time when it was falling, so that the room was never sealed? Or I could just speed you up." Acenia i thought there were doors too. oops Merrow "Or attempt to." Dina "go for it, fishguy, but try not to kill anyone." Melnia "I-I could try to s-support you both" Merrow Merrow nods, and pulls out his skull. Dina "oh yeah i could support too' Rubi "have fun!" Rubi sits on the bed again. Dina "bard skills ACTIVATE!" Merrow He whispers to it before summoning its power. "Pumpkin, I'm going to try to help the other you. If you could lend me a hand I would appreciate it." Dina dina's gonna try and roll rapport to create an advantage on merrow Miloko "oh right, those." Miloko pulls out her Rage skull and tosses it back to Acenia Merrow I'm just supporting Acenia, actually. Acenia Acenia catches it. Dina or whoever languidLachesis (GM) sure dina, roll rapport to help acenia Merrow Rolling 4dF+4 Time ( ) +4 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) and Merrow can do... that Dina Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 Merrow That's to speed up Acenia as she tries to void away the Pumice Dina do i get any ups for using a banjo? Acenia "Oh Pele, I completely forgot that was a thing... " languidLachesis (GM) sure dina Acenia Acenia quickly captchalogues the skull and Merrow And allow her to get more done than she would otherwise. Dina She uses a banjo too. "get, get, get, inspired to do better on whatever it is you're doing!~~" Melnia "I-I believe in you M-Miss Acenia!" Miloko "I don't." Melnia Rolling 4df+3 rapport to boost Acenia ( ) +3 = 2 Acenia "I'm sorry Milko, I know we're the reason you're this way right now, and I hope that by opening this, even if it doesn't fix anything, it at least shows that we don't mean harm to you or your goals." milko* Merrow Nailed it. Miloko "don't patronize me by calling me that. I'm not five." Acenia Okay, so there's a 4 time bonus from merrow, 1 from dina, 2 from melnia. how does this all stat up Merrow Should be a free invoke for each one that succeeded. Dina PLUS UPS FROM MY BANJO languidLachesis (GM) Yup So 3 free invokes Acenia Acenia moves to the window and lays her hands on it. free invoke.... Merrow You can invoke them all on the same roll, by the way, in case that wasn't clear. Acenia She is invoking "no longer in the closet pervert" to help her powers bring her back to Pele? In addition to the 3 free invokes from the others. this makes a +5? 2 from aspect, 3 from others? Merrow +2 from each invoke Melnia +6 from the invokes Acenia Rolling 4df+2+2+6 ( ) +2+2+6 = 9 Voiding teh lavas languidLachesis (GM) Acenia, you lay your hands on the lava, and a cylinder of it vanishes, creating a tunnel directly ahead of you that opens into sunlight. The other end is too far away to make out the landscape. well, lava ROCK it's cooled now Rubi "Yay..." Acenia "Thanks for your help, everyone! We can get... Dagger... back to her land!" Merrow "Well done, Acenia. Let's make sure the tunnel is stable before we go in, then." Melnia Melnia claps. "We did it! Would you like to go first Milly?" Dina "wow, honestly surprised that didnt just flood the room with lava" "i mean, good job everyone!" Rubi "Then why didnt you speak up doirk" Kate i return Miloko Miloko wordlessly begins climbing into the tunnel Dina Dina climbs in after her. Merrow "Dagger, you don't think we should check the stability of that thing first?" languidLachesis (GM) Miloko, what kind of shoes are you wearing Miloko sandals Merrow Merrow sighs and shakes his head. "So hasty." Dina "wait, dagger" languidLachesis (GM) ok. Miloko "I don't have all eternity. I'm just a rage player." languidLachesis (GM) You scrape yourself a few times, but nothing that does any serious damage. The lava rock edges are still sharp, but you can make it through. Kate Kate nods. "Yes, you are not god tiered." Rubi Rubi shrugs as she sees milly continue. she hops through the window and follows after Dina "everyone, make sure your shoes and clothes are thick and not going to catch fire." Merrow "Clothes?" Merrow sounds mournful. Melnia "I th-think it is fine M-Miss Dina." Dina "you dont wanna cut yourself on this shit nor get burns all over you." Miloko "then stay here." Kate "The lava is cooled, Doir." Dina "wow, what a dick, looking out for everyones safety" "how awful" Kate "I am simply saying..." Melnia "L-Let's not fight again, p-please? M-Miss Kate, Miss Dina?" Mari "You are a bit of a killjoy," Mari directs at Dina. Miloko "so was I. that's why I went first." Dina She puts her gas mask bat on. *back Acenia Acenia stays behind, planning to bring up the rear. Rubi Rubi shrugs and puts her gas mask on as well Dina "and piss off, mari." Melnia Melnia begins climbing through the tunnel. She is wearing sneakers if you need to know that Merrow Merrow moves through the tunnel carefully, right in front of Acenia. He takes his time to step carefully. He's not in a hurry. languidLachesis (GM) everyone who is not wearing shoes, press 1 Miloko "hurry up, gramps." Merrow 1 Acenia :| 1 Dina woo kickass arbitrix boots Merrow Although presumably we've got our shoes in our sylladices. Acenia but do they fit Merrow We could probably just put them on if it gets too painful. Acenia we've grown Merrow Oh, true. Yeah, fair point. Rubi do they...that languidLachesis (GM) merrow and acenia, athletics Merrow Rolling 4dF+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Acenia Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) ok, Merrow, you take 2 physical stress, and acenia takes one, from the lava rock as you walk through the tunnel Kate "Would you like some shoes?" Merrow "Do you have some?" "Our old ones don't fit." Miloko "no. they stay barefoot." Dina "omfg did you walk in this with no shoes on" "holy christ" Miloko "I like this irony." Rubi "sis. stop that." Merrow "It's fine. We're past the rocks anyway." Kate May I roll craft to produce some grotesque shoes made of some animals (as if i had made them prior and justy have them) Acenia Acenia calmly declines. Melnia Melnia looks between Miloko and Merrow nervously, while she puts on her gas mask Dina "yeah, anyone who has a gas mask, put it on now." Merrow "Let's not be insubordinate to Dagger." languidLachesis (GM) what animals do you have, Kate? Dina 'we dont want a repeat of last time." Merrow His voice isn't entirely respectful, but it at least makes an effort. Kate All kinds. We can do all sorts of crazy shit Like an aligatorantula shoes languidLachesis (GM) it seems they are declining, but normally, yes Kate okay Melnia "O-Oh, M-Milly, Mister Merrow, Miss Acenia. You guys need gasmasks d-don't you?" Kate Kate shrugs. "suit yourself" Merrow "Do we?" Acenia "Ah... Can anyone help me seal the tunnel and mark it?" "It was closed for a reason..." Dina "sure, acenia." languidLachesis (GM) Outside the tunnel, the island is barren, having been decimated in the eruption. Dina "man, *this* place got fucked up." Merrow "I think it was closed to keep us out, Pumpkin. But I'll help if it will make you feel better." languidLachesis (GM) YOu can see Menehune picking their way between charred trees, brittle spears stabbing at an empty blue sky. Dina "i hope those plant guys survived somewhere..." Merrow "We could probably just collapse the entrance, right?" Dina "plant guys!!!" Miloko Miloko approaches them Dina Dina walks behind Miloko, also going to see the plant guys. "plant guys :DDD" Rubi Rubi keeps a fair distance behind miloko but waves to the menehune all the same Kate Kate frowns at the Menehune. Miloko "hello there." she says in Trolltec Merrow "Here. We can use my old scarf to mark it, if we can find a way to close off the opening." Dina "oh, you're gonna speak in another languague? k, bye." Dina walks back to Acenia and Merrow. languidLachesis (GM) The Menehune look up, their flower petals and leaves burned away, leaving them more like rocky husks. "Miloko." Dina "do you guys want another bard song" "btw the plant guys look all burnt so you're prolly gonna get high on those fumes" Miloko "yeah. I'm back." Merrow "I don't have a gas mask. We'll just have to risk it." Dina "ive got one more?" Merrow "It is too bad Mahtah is sick today. As a Breath player presumably she could find us a way around it." Dina Dina offers it up. Rubi Rubi summons tiny and hops into his hatch. "sis take my gas mask just in case languidLachesis (GM) The Menehune puts its arms around Miloko's leg. Miloko "there there." she pats it's head, languidLachesis (GM) Other Menehune begin rising from the rocks and ash, heading for Miloko. Rubi ...Rubi closes her hatch getting situated into tiny. "Well looks like you got your following now" Merrow "Thank you Dana. But make sure Acenia is taken care of before me." Kate Kate eyes them warilly. "There are quite a lot of them." Dina "haha, dana? lmao ok here acenia" Acenia "I don't think I'll be affected. If Alcohol doesn't, I anticipate fumes will not either. I want to know, either way." Merrow "Oh. That's true." Dina "uh" "ok' languidLachesis (GM) Miloko, the rocky Menehune crowd around you, making sure you're alive. Merrow "I'll take it, then. Thank you." languidLachesis (GM) They ask you what you want to do, in Trolltec. Dina "no prob, bob" Merrow Merrow takes the proferred gas mask, and puts it on." Dina "want some onion and banana and everclear juice?" Merrow "No, I'm fine." Dina "kk" Miloko "I don't know. what can I do." languidLachesis (GM) They shrug. "All is dead." A few of the Menehune are weeping. Rubi Rubi sniffs "any chance I can help? Maybe make a few bushes?" Miloko "they probably won't take on this ground." "we'd need soil to make anything grow here." Dina "hey, maybe the base has some plants" Rubi "Oh yeah. Doesnt the base have a greenhouse?" Acenia "Do you want us to focus on that, Dagger? Maybe Daria and I can go back and transport some of the garden in the base." Melnia "D-Doesn't volcanic ash make a great soil? Or s-something like that" Acenia "Erisio would know! And papa." Dina "daria omfg" Rubi no acenia no Dina "i love you two youre the best" Merrow "Didn't I use to have a garden on base somewhere?" Miloko "is that even what we need to do." Dina "we could try and give them space on another land with vegetation." Melnia "I imagine we have to find the denizin, if P-Pele really isn't the one.." Dina "id offer up my land but its just salt. and razors." "maybe the real one's at the core of the planet, like hephaestus?" Acenia "I don't know. Do what you feel is right for your land, Dagger. We'll back you up." Dina "guys, look for a smokestack." Miloko "I think what we need now, is answers." Merrow "I seem to recall a river that had good stuff for plants in it, but I don't remember where it was." languidLachesis (GM) Everyone roll Notice Melnia Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 3 Miloko Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 0 Dina Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 Acenia Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 Rubi Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 4 Merrow Rolling 4dF+2 Notice ( ) +2 = 4 Kate Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 Mari Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) Everyone who got 3 or higher. In the distance, you see unburnt Menehune coming around the edge of a cliff. Rubi Rubi blinks "I think theres an unburnt plant guy over there" Rubi points Melnia "Th-They seem to be fine.." Dina "where? oh." "hey, dya think maybe the volcano only burnt, like, this small area?" "and not the whole world." Mari "That seems quite likely," Mari agrees. Rubi Rubi heads off that menehune-ward "I'll go check it out!" languidLachesis (GM) The Unburnt Menehune begin screaming, and rush across the landscape, heading for the group of burnt Menehune, spears out. Rubi aaand she stops Dina "oh my god" "noooo" Melnia Melnia would like to use her stunt if I may Dina Dina runs in front of the burnt ones. "dont hurt them they've just lost their whole place" Miloko "STOP!" Mari "Well, damn," Mari says wearily. "So much for a relaxing day." She decaptoges her sword. Merrow I don't suppose Merrow and Acenia's time with Pele would have taught them to speak Trolltec? Melnia Calm Down there friendo, to roll rapport against the menehune's will so that they cannot initiate combat languidLachesis (GM) You can roll it, Melnia Roll high Dina Can I add +1 rapport to her roll? Merrow Or maybe we did, but we only learned how to say obscene things and pickup lines in Trolltec. Dina thats a thing we can do right assist Melnia "W-Wait, p-please stop, we d-don't need to end this with violence!" Invoking Kill them with Kindness languidLachesis (GM) you can roll to give her a bonus Dina Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = -1 pff Melnia Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) Melnia, The Menehune come down the hill and surround the group of you, eyeing you warily. They begin repeating the trolltec word for Sacrifice over and over. Dina "oh not this shit again" Melnia "I-I don't think they w-want to make friends.." Kate Kate looks at Dina. "Are we to kill them, now?" Dina "PISS OFF" "no we dont kill them" "holy shit" "we hear them out." Melnia "M-Milly, this l-looks like something where a c-controller of rage would h-help" Kate "Fine." Miloko Miloko looks at the Menehune angrily, "NO EVERYONE STOP!" Dina "dagger, what do they want?" Kate Kate would like to roll time to give Miloko an advantage "Time to think" Dina Can I roll rapport to give Miloko an advantage? Acenia Acenia spends some time silently pulling out a seal. languidLachesis (GM) you can give her bonuses roll them Dina Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 Kate Rolling 4df+5 TIME with surgical time turner ( ) +5 = 4 Melnia "You c-can do it Milly" Dina Dina whips out the bano. "dont, dont, dont, dont, let these plant guys kill the others" Melnia Rolling 4df+3 rapport ( ) +3 = 3 Dina *banjo Merrow Can Merrow roll trolling to just cross his arms and stand behind her menacingly, radiating menace and adding to her intimidation abilities? languidLachesis (GM) sure if you want Merrow Merrow Rolling 4dF+6 ( ) +6 = 4 That's with Imperious Gaze backing me up. Miloko Miloko is going to use Rage to fear the angry Menehune into submission languidLachesis (GM) ok, you have numerous invokes. Miloko 4 of them? languidLachesis (GM) indeed Miloko Rolling 4df+10 ( ) +10 = 10 Acenia (sexy) Miloko "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! I'M IN CHARGE HERE AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" Rubi Rubi crosses tiny's robo arms grinning inside languidLachesis (GM) The Menehune step back, and cower in silence. Even the ones clinging to your leg, Miloko, sink to the ground and clutch each other for safety. Dina "dang gurl" "fucking slay" Rubi "Alright so they're now chillish... should ask where they came from" Dina "yeah, find out what they want." Miloko "what are you doing. why were you attacking." Miloko says to the flowered Menehune Acenia "what are you doing. why were you attacking." Miloko says to the flowered Menehune languidLachesis (GM) The Menehune explain that they were sent by Ku, to find out why Pele let the mountain blow, and kill the Menehune here for failing their duties. The Menehune explain that they were sent by Ku, to find out why Pele let the mountain blow, and kill the Menehune here for failing their duties. Miloko "who is Ku." Acenia "who is Ku." Acenia moves closer to Dina. Dina Dina strums up some background music, to set the scene. "hello acenia" languidLachesis (GM) The Menehune shout "Ku! Ku!" And make snarling faces full of sharp teeth. Rubi "whats a ku?" Miloko "explain, with words please." Dina "maybye they mean fuck you" Merrow LL, did we say Merrow and Acenia would have learned Trolltec during their time with Pele? languidLachesis (GM) The Menehune confer amongst themselves, and then one stands before Miloko. The Menehune points to himself, and says "Pele", Another climbs on the first's shoulders, and points to himself, and says Ku. Seriad Sup kids. Dina ayay Rubi nerd. Dina get mumble Miloko "hmm, I think I would like to meet this Ku." Merrow "Did that thing just say 'Pele?'" languidLachesis (GM) They nod, and the sea of Menehune parts before Miloko, exposing a path. Melnia "It l-looks like Ku is like, higher ranking than Pele, p-possibly the denizen. And they a-aren't things, they are m-menehune" Dina "'thing'? plantguy." Merrow "Well I don't know if it's male or female. Not all plants have sex." Acenia Acenia giggles Merrow Merrow smiles and rolls his eyes at Acenia. Dina "phrasing lmao" Miloko Miloko follows where they lead waving for the rocky Menehune to also follow Dina Dina follows Miloko. Rubi Rubi follows behind languidLachesis (GM) The rocky Menehune will follow, but one continues to cling to your leg, Miloko. Melnia follow the leader I guess Miloko Miloko will pick it up and set it on her shoulder Dina "d'aww. whats that cute ones name/" *? languidLachesis (GM) It quickly climbs up Miloko's head and perches between her horns, trying to get a better look at the path ahead. Mari Mari goes along with the others. "So, what do you intend to do when we meet this Ku?" Mari asks Miloko. Miloko "gets some answers." languidLachesis (GM) After a few hours of Marching, the ground gives way to greenery again, and you can see the treeline, and a large stone Heiau in the distance. As you pass back into the greenery the burnt Menehune's greenery begins to return. The one between your horns grows fat purple petals around its face. Rubi "coooooool... They can regenerate!" Melnia Melnia takes a picture of the one on Miloko's head Dina Dina snaps some pics too, as well as tons of selfies. Merrow "Hmm. It's like they respond to some sort of aura." "Perhaps the influence of the Denizen and/or false Denizens?" Dina #arbitrix #plantguys Miloko "that is so coll." *cool Melnia "The spirit of nature, I think.." languidLachesis (GM) The other Menehune still make sure to keep the burnt menehune in a bubble, away from them. Mari "Incredible. Plantlife that can regrow so quickly could be a revolution in agriculture," Mari muses. "This planet could be the breadbasket of the new universe." Dina "omfg" "do not eat the adorable plantguys" "also, i think you'd get really, really high." languidLachesis (GM) The march takes you past groves of fruit trees, and tall bamboo, until you come to a clearing. With the Heiau in the center, numerous Menehune are practicing fighting with spears. Merrow "I wonder if that means Pele's influence is gone from this world, since she sealed the place." "Assuming it was her presence that allowed them to regenerate in the vicinity of her volcano earlier." Dina "was pele... not the denizen?" Miloko "I'd say she left a whole heaping mess of influence." Melnia "She destroyed the n-nature.." Merrow "She was a false denizen." Dina "pfft" languidLachesis (GM) before the Heiau, you can see a few Menehune pushing another one forward. A tall man with a mask of a snarling face begins punching the Menehune over and over, until it's crushed into wood chunks and sap. He shakes the sap off of his hands, and spits into the remains. "Burn that." He says in Trolltec. Dina "oh whaaaat" Miloko "WHAT THE FUCK!" Dina Dina looks incredibly distressed. Melnia ""O-Oh no.." Dina "is this the real denizen??" Rubi "milly tell the burnt ones to run away. quickly" Merrow "If it is, I don't think I want to sleep with this one." languidLachesis (GM) The other menehune collect the body of the broken one, and dump it into a nearby firepit, over which you can see fat boars roasting. Dina "WAS THAT OTHER FIRE A BURNING ONE TOO????" Miloko "HEY ASSHOLE! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Dina "GAS MASKS, EVERYONE." Merrow Already wearing mine. Mari "This seems like an inefficient way to get firewood," Mari muses. "Unless the sap gives some unique flavor to the meat." languidLachesis (GM) Upon hearing the screaming, the masked man looks over, and you hear a booming laugh. "You've brought dinner! Excellent. Bring them here." The Menehune who came to attack you begin herding you towards him, tentatively. Dina "hey! you are not eating us, or our new friends." Melnia "W-We aren't dinner.." Dina "i mean, you can have some of my old corpses." Seriad "what the fuck?" Rubi Rubi shakes a Tiny leg showing minor annoyance but goes forward Acenia Acenia makes her way over to Dina and suddenly swoops her into a kiss, applying a seal to her back. The seal of silence renders Dina unable to speak for 2 turns or an amount of time the GM determines. "Shhh, Let Dagger do this.," Acenia steps back and rejoins Merrow. Dina "mmmph??" Rubi lol languidLachesis (GM) i'll let you know when you can talk again, Dina Dina Dina gives her the finger. Miloko Miloko is going to walk over and kick dirt into the fire languidLachesis (GM) The other Menehune gasp. and start to glare at you. The one on your head whispers, in Trolltec. "No! Don't defile his remains!" Miloko "what. this is a good thing." languidLachesis (GM) "Death is sad, but defiling the dead is worse." "MIlu will be angry." Miloko "and what joker is that." languidLachesis (GM) "Milu." The Menehune whispers the name, then clings to your head. Seriad "yes but what if this land just doesn't have a denizen at all. or maybe EVERYONE is a denizen." languidLachesis (GM) The masked man cackles. "So, come forward. I'm feeling generous, so I may spare some of you." Miloko Miloko gets in his face as best as a 5'3" girl can, "I asked you a question. answer it." Rubi Can I roll drive to do an advantage on athletics? Dina And may I roll will to create an advantage on myself after? languidLachesis (GM) "You don't ask the questions here, child. Even if you are a Hero." How would drive apply, Rubi? I think you just use Drive in PLACE of Athletics, in tiny You can Dina Dina Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 7 Rubi Shes currently inside tiny controlling him. can i just roll drive to get an advantage on drive? For defensive driving? languidLachesis (GM) you succeed with style Dina Dina nice wuzzat mean Miloko "fine then, guess it doesn't matter. let's go. we've got to go meet this Ku guy." languidLachesis (GM) no, you can just roll drive you can roll. He laughs. "I am Ku. Can't you tell, he gestures to the Mask." move that " I'm dumb Melnia May Melnia roll lore to remember what roll Ku has in trolltec? Miloko or you could just ask your Trolltec High Priestess Melnia oh.. right languidLachesis (GM) you don't speak trolltec do you, melnia? Melnia Oh, I thought they were talking in english But the menehune have been saying the name Ku, like when they did the thing where Ku stood on Pele's shoulder Miloko "I win." "you answered." languidLachesis (GM) You didn't ask his name?? Dina Can I roll mind to tap into the languageg comprehension processes of a nearby friendly plantguy? languidLachesis (GM) you can attempt it, Doir Dina Copy/paste their knowledge of the language into my brizzain Rolling 4df+7 invoking page of mind ( ) +7 = 8 languidLachesis (GM) you can make an ATTEMPT Ku rubs his chin, and throws a punch at Miloko Rolling 4df+24 ( ) +24 = 22 Rubi shit its shao kahn languidLachesis (GM) Not high enough, Dina Dina Dina pouts. languidLachesis (GM) roll to avoid, Miloko Miloko Rolling 4df+1 ( ) +1 = -1 languidLachesis (GM) ok, take 22 physical stress, Miloko Kate jesus Acenia i feel like maybe we were supposed to wait for this land... Miloko all stress filled, minor, severe, and extreme consequences taken Merrow Or we weren't supposed to fight this guy. Dina Dina mentally yells JESUS DICK Rubi "Milly!" Rubi hops out of tiny and runs to miloko's side Kate Kate rushes to miloko's side and begins trying to heal her. Rolling 4df+7 time invoking god tier surgical time turner ( ) +7 = 6 Melnia Melnia speaks to Ku. "Wh-Why did you do that?!" languidLachesis (GM) Kate heals 6 physical stress on Miloko. Dina yo seriad get in there w/ your light languidLachesis (GM) Ku ignores Melnia. Rubi Rubi's also gonna take out the acenia skull and heal miloko as well Seriad more healz Dina Dina's going to try and heal with lore after they're done. Rubi Rolling 4df+2+2 ( ) +2+2 = 4 Seriad Rolling 4df+6 ( ) +6 = 3 Well then. languidLachesis (GM) ok, that's 7 more, for a total of 13 healing Dina Rolling 4df+3 lore? ( ) +3 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) Ku continues in Trolltec. "Clear a fighting pit! Bring the broken one to me. She will be my guest." Dina Dina walks up and starts applying medical aid with some infirmary supplies. Merrow "Miloko, are you all right?" "Do you need us to step in?" Miloko Miloko just lies on the ground dazed Rubi "Milly you ok? You look like your block was knocked off" languidLachesis (GM) A group of Menehune begin moving things out of the way on the Western side of the temple, and another group curls up and stacks up on each other, forming a wide couch that Ku sits on. Others come to Miloko. "Ku has called for you." Miloko, do you go with them, or fight. Dina Dina goes to Kate and tries to mouth, 'shattered skull' languidLachesis (GM) dina you may speak again Dina oh Rubi Rubi darts back into tiny Dina "kate, she's got a shattered skull. we need to get her back to the infirmary asap." Miloko Miloko will follow the Menehune, "I'm alright guys." she says in Trolltec Merrow "I can't tell what that means." Rubi "Nor do i. damn it i shouldve looked into trolltec more" languidLachesis (GM) The menehune sit you up on the couch next to Ku, and then begin offering you coconut and pineapple. Dina "she might have sustained brain damage..." languidLachesis (GM) Ku begins speaking in English. "The rest of you will fight for my amusement. Any who prove themselves will live. Those who shame themselves, will be dinner." Melnia "F-Fight..?" Kate "I will take her" Seriad "Haven't we done this before?" Merrow "Fight what for your amusement?" Miloko "fights." languidLachesis (GM) Ku grins. "Each other!" OK nerds, let's determine round 1 Seriad "you can fight my DICK for MY amusement." Dina "no, that's fucking stupid" Miloko "what do you mean by 'prove themselves." Merrow "I guess you don't want very impressive fights, in that case." languidLachesis (GM) Miloko gets a pass. Ku explains in Trolltec, "They must show cunning and courage. Even if they lose, if they are not shameful, they will be spared." Miloko "oh, I guess that's alright." Rubi Rubi makes tiny flip off Ku "Alright i'm fighting Merrow" Merrow "What." Dina "oh my god" Rubi "come on. earth vs alternia its perfect!" Mari "Well, if we are going to have to fight each other, I suppose I will take this one," Mari says, pointing out Dina. Miloko "guys, show cunning and courage and you can still live." Dina "omg" Melnia "Th-These fights aren't to the death right?" Dina "mari, i really think i should be fighting another vet." Kate "I should hope not" languidLachesis (GM) RUbi! Merrow! Roll Athletics Melnia "M-Mari, p-perhaps we can sp-spar instead?" Merrow Rolling 4dF+2 Athletics ( ) +2 = 2 Rubi can i replace athletics with drive? languidLachesis (GM) Yes Rubi Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) Merrow, Rubi, a large fighting pit has been cleared in the ring. er in the sand You are both ushered into it. Merrow "Are we really just accepting this?" Dina "fuck no" Merrow "We've seen what happens when we take denizens' words at face value." languidLachesis (GM) Ku announces. "If you are forced out of the circle, leave the circle, yield, lose unconsciousness, or die, you lose. " Merrow "Assuming he's the denizen." languidLachesis (GM) "Fight Well!" Merrow you're up Merrow "Hmm. All one has to do is get their opponent out of the circle?" He said that in English, right? languidLachesis (GM) Yes Rubi Rubi drives tiny to the pit fake stretching him out "Why not. he's just like the other denizen. Worst case I can heal us all" Merrow "Well then in that case this is simply a sparring match!" Rubi "Hope you like to punch metal princely freak" Rubi makes tiny throw a fist into his palm and gets into a fighting stance Merrow "Very well. Let's have our match." Merrow strips out of the skirt he was wearing and removes his jewelry. He is now completely nude. Rubi Rubi's eye twitches languidLachesis (GM) Merrow you have initiative Mari Mari whistles loudly. "Yeah!" she calls. "You know, maybe this day isn't ruined after all." Dina "your friends could die!" Merrow Merrow rolls Time to give himself CELERITY. Rolling 4dF+2 ( ) +2 = -1 Ouch. Mari "Friends?" Mari asks curiously. Dina She facepalms. Merrow He moves toward the inner circle. Melnia "D-Dina, th-these fights don't have to be l-lethal, they can just be s-sparring matches, i-if anything they can be p-practice..." Dina "yeah, lets all weaken ourselves by fighting. and i bet the last person standing has to fight the ku guy." "whoopieeee' Rubi "Hey lets not use any hero powers. just plain old fist to fist...or mostly" languidLachesis (GM) Rubi Rubi is it my turn since he used time languidLachesis (GM) yes Merrow "Oh? That wasn't among the rules. But I suppose I'm willing to accept that concession if you wish to." languidLachesis (GM) Ku frowns. Rubi Rubi's going to rush forward. throwing a haymaker at merrow. languidLachesis (GM) roll strife, Rubi Rubi Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 languidLachesis (GM) Merrow, roll to avoid Merrow Rolling 4dF+2 Athletics ( ) +2 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) Merrow easily avoids the Punch. Merrow's turn. Merrow Merrow watches Rubi intently, studying her movements and calling upon his predatory instincts to get inside her head and envision how to take advantage of her PSYCHOLOGICAL WEAKNESSES. Rolling 4dF+4 Empathy (Blood in the Water) ( ) +4 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) you succeed. Rubi, what's your trouble? Merrow I imagine that would be against her Deceive. Rubi demands the best languidLachesis (GM) oh that's true you can roll decieve or will against that Rubi sorry i'm used to NPCs lol Merrow No worries. Rubi Rolling 4df+2 (will) ( ) +2 = 3 Merrow Okay, so that should create a free invoke on "Demands the Best" then. languidLachesis (GM) yep! Merrow Merrow continues to move around the ring, looking for all the world like a shark. languidLachesis (GM) Rubi Rubi Rubi brings up both fists and throws them down right on top of merrow. using aspect of crown queen of humanity since she's fighting the prince/king of alternia Rolling 4df+2+2 ( ) +2+2 = 4 less epic than i thought Merrow Rolling 4dF+2 Athletics ( ) +2 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) take 2 physical merrow Merrow Merrow is caught off guard by the attack, and as he dodges steps down wrong on his foot, getting a SPRAINED ANKLE (mild) in the process. languidLachesis (GM) Merrow, it's your turn Merrow "You haven't noticed the flaw in your design, have you Amethyst?" "The weakness in your robot." Merrow leaps at her suddenly, wild predatory eyes flashing, and making use of his words to strike fear in her heart that there's a flaw she hasn't noticed. Using my free invoke on her trouble. Rolling 4dF+8 (Trolling) ( ) +8 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) roll will rubi Rubi can i gain a bonus if i roll rapport against him since he didnt say her right name? Merrow You would need to do it on your turn. languidLachesis (GM) no Rubi damn it languidLachesis (GM) you roll will right now Rubi Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) take 4 mental stress Rubi 1st and 3rd stress is filled Miloko Miloko is in tears at this point languidLachesis (GM) Rubi Rubi Rubi attempts to grapple merrow by grabbing both of his arms Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 Merrow Rolling 4dF+2 ( ) +2 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) Milkok, Ku leans over to you and offers you a glass of something yellow. "Thirsty?" Rubi, Merrow only has one arm, but you have a boost on your next action. Merrow Miloko she takes the drink and takes a tentative sip Merrow As Rubi gets close to Merrow to attempt the grapple, he takes a lunge and snaps at her with sharklike teeth. He doesn't try to actually bite her, only to make her fear that he will. Rolling 4dF+6 Trolling ( ) +6 = 9 languidLachesis (GM) Miloko, it's a fruity blend of pineapple and mango and... something else. That's rum. That's definitely rum. Rubi Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) take 5 mental, Rubi Rubi taking 1st stress box and using the 2nd and my moderate of "fear of scary shark teeth" languidLachesis (GM) i thought your 1st stress was already filled Rubi cant i remove the 1st stress to make it 6 mental stress then put 2 down on two and then use my moderate to finish it? Miloko Miloko chugs the drink, wanting to forget today for sure Merrow No, that's why stress boxes are rated. When a stress box is filled, you have to fill the whole thing, even if it's worth more than the amount of stress you took. languidLachesis (GM) What he said Rubi ...great one sec just filling the 2nd as well then so my stress is filled out Merrow That means you'll have to take Consequences from here on. Rubi Rubi's now going to do a belly to belly suplex and once merrow is in about 90 degrees in the air shes going to try and toss him out Rolling 4df+2+2 (for crowned queen again) ( ) +2+2 = 4 Miloko use your boost Rubi boost? Melnia from the grapple Rubi oh also the boost Merrow So that's a total of +6? Rubi yes Merrow Merrow attempts to dodge Rubi's attack. Rolling 4dF+2 Athletics ( ) +2 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) take 1 physical stress, Merrow er 3 math is hard Merrow Okay. Rubi (did he get tossed out? thats the bit i was aiming for) Merrow You would have to take me out to toss me out, I think. Miloko or possibly by using physique languidLachesis (GM) Yeah, you have to take him out to toss him Rubi dang it languidLachesis (GM) merrow Merrow Merrow snaps at Rubi again, using his free invoke on her fear of scary shark teeth, and tossing on an FP invoke of his high concept of PRINCELY SCION OF PSYCHOPATHS AND TYRANTS as he calls upon all his instincts as a creature out of nightmares. Rolling 4dF+10 ( ) +10 = 11 Rubi yup im filled languidLachesis (GM) roll to avoid? roll will or are you conceding? Rubi Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = -2 told ya languidLachesis (GM) well uh merrow She is taken out. How is that happening Merrow If that takes you out, I choose for your fate to be that you jump back in fear and trip on your way out, falling out of the circle in the process. Rubi rubi does just that she doesnt open her hatch though she just stays in there sulking Miloko Miloko glances nervously at Ku Melnia "C-C'mon Rubi! It's ok, sh-show honor even in defeat!" Miloko "verdict." she asks through tears languidLachesis (GM) Ku announces to the Menehune in Trolltec. "This is why we do not rely on technology! It is a coward and weakling's tool. But as this girl is a stranger to our ways, she will be forgiven her ignorance, as she did actually attack." Ku sits back down, and picks up another drink, and offers one to Miloko. Miloko "so she's safe. please tell me she's safe." languidLachesis (GM) Ku nods. "Yes, she is safe. For now." "NEXT!" he announces in english. Rubi Rubi stays down just pushes herself more out of the ring languidLachesis (GM) Who will be fighting next. Melnia "I w-would like to go next" Merrow Merrow comes over and offers Rubi a hand up. languidLachesis (GM) "WHO WILL FIGHT THIS GIRL?" Rubi Rubi slaps merrow away Melnia "L-Let's get this over with.." Miloko "oh thank gods." Miloko downs the drink and then runs over to her sister Merrow "You showed a great deal of courage, Rubi. I had Bothwell sniveling at my feet with less work than I put into fighting you just now." Rubi "ill stay on the ground and sulk thanks" Merrow "Do not feel bad for losing to me. It took courage to challenge me as your first fight." Dina "would you like to fight me, mary?" Seriad "uh..." Miloko Miloko shakes her head at her sister, motioning for her to stand Melnia "It's y-your choice, whoever wants to volunteer, c-can" Dina Dina steps forward. "i will fight." languidLachesis (GM) "Challengers, enter the ring!" Rubi Rubi stands "I'll win against you next time" Melnia Melnia enters the ring, decaptchalouging a yoyo and her heart skull" strike that " Dina Dina enters, readying her sword for that thing people do when they are about to fight and they hit swords against one anothers. Miloko Miloko hugs the leg of Rubi's bot Merrow Merrow chuckles. "I imagine you just might. But I won't make it easy for you." languidLachesis (GM) Roll athletics. Dina Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 1 Melnia Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = -1 languidLachesis (GM) Dina! Dina Dina's going to ready herself this turn, getting into a protective stance with Physique. Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 Rubi Rubi sits by milly. still in tiny. shes not coming out Dina https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DJFuGbXEMEk languidLachesis (GM) Melnia Melnia Melnia wields her skull, using heart to give herself the advantage COURAGEOUS Merrow Merrow sits in the audience next to Acenia. He gives an apologetic look to Rubi, but settles back down to watch the fight, hoping things go well for both combatants. Melnia Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 2 Rubi can i clear out my stress after this session languidLachesis (GM) yes. Physicals not though Rubi ok Merrow Oh my. So in Round 2, Merrow's still going to have all his physical stress and consequences? This is going to be dangerous. Melnia Melnia's face hardens, a fire burning in her eyes Seriad At least you aren't outmatched by like... Everyone. Dina Alright, for Dina's turn, she's going to charge up for a mind attack dragonball style. If Melnia's is done. Merrow TCA, with your bonuses about the only people who outmatch you are Dina and Kate. languidLachesis (GM) melnia, what are you actualy doing? Melnia I rolled Heart to give myself an advantage Merrow And if Mari takes those two out, you won't have to fight them. And Mari isn't strong against you the way she is against them. Melnia Did that.. not take up my whole turn? http://prntscr.com/71a140 languidLachesis (GM) oh it did nm sorry... i'm a little out of it after the mumble thing Dina Dina Rolling 4df+5 charging up ( ) +5 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) grats you have an advantage. Dina woo languidLachesis (GM) Melnia Melnia Melnia captchalouges her skull, charging at Dina with the yoyo, swinging it at her to tangle her up in the string. Invoking Courageous, and my stunt CAT'S CRADLE Which gives me a +2 to using yoyokind to tangle people up Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 4 Dina Rolling 4df+3 athletics ( ) +3 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) ok, Dina, roll to avoid ok, take 2 physical dina Dina's turn Dina ok gonna shoot a mindblast at her, pearl style Rolling 4df+7 using the charged up advantage ( ) +7 = 8 Seriad that's pretty ACTIVE, Doir. Dina i can attack directly with mind! i did it in the jack fight Seriad I'm giving you shit, kid. Dina (( rude 00 languidLachesis (GM) roll will to avoid, Melnia Melnia Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) take 4 mental stress, Melnia Your turn Melniaaaa :) Melnia Now that Dina is tangled up, Melnia will charge, attempting to dropkick Dina in the chest. Do I get a boost from tangling Dina up in the string? languidLachesis (GM) does cat's cradle inflict a tangled aspect? Melnia Yes "Creating advantages related to tangling or tripping up an opponent" languidLachesis (GM) ok you have an advantage you may use Melnia Ok, invoking Courageous and free invoke of Tangled Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 7 Dina Rolling 4df+5 physiqe and invoking that physique advantage i made ( ) +5 = 1 uh fp to reroll Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) if you have one take 2 physical stress Doir Doir Dina im gonnaaaa cut the string with my sword. since it is string. or you know whaata my physique is the same as my strife, so i could just fuckin. flex my muscles till it breaks, right? Merrow How you do something affects the Target Number If you're trying to sunder her weapon, I suspect cutting the string would be easier than flexing your way out. Dina flexing would be COOLER tho languidLachesis (GM) sword will have lower target, but flexing is cooler Merrow Well do it how you like then. languidLachesis (GM) your choice, equius Dina whats my flex target languidLachesis (GM) roll and i'll tell you if you hit it Dina ok Rolling 4df+5 invoking that physique thing again ( ) +5 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) nope Dina damn dina flexes fly as fuck tho languidLachesis (GM) it is p cool Melnia Melnia Melnia takes a moment to admire DAT PHYSIQUE, before using Lore to remember the weak points of the human body Rolling 4df+4 ( ) +4 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) you have an advantage Dina you flext so gut Dina alright im just gonna cut it Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) you cut the string. Melnia Melnia Melnia will charge again, her yoyo string abandoned, she will start hitting Dina, aiming specifically for the previously memorized weak points invoking courageous again, and free invoke of weak points languidLachesis (GM) ok rolololol Melnia Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 6 Dina Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) take 1 physical stress, Dina Dina im gonna kick her back Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 Melnia Rolling 4df+2 athletics ( ) +2 = 2 filling stress box 1 languidLachesis (GM) ok. melnia what is your action i see you keep typing but no worrrds Melnia Melnia decaptchalouges a second yoyo , flipping it around Dina's legs to trip her up Seriad She is whispering sweet nothings into the chat. Melnia Using Cats Cradle Boost again to make advantage Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 4 languidLachesis (GM) roll dina Dina Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 5 languidLachesis (GM) Dinanimbly avoids Dina Dina im gonnaaaaa hit her w/ my sword Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) roll melnia Melnia Rolling 4df+2 athletics ( ) +2 = 3 Filling box 2 languidLachesis (GM) mary Melnia Melnia will use empathy to empathize with Dina, to gain a free invoke of her trouble Dina lmao her trouble is still page of mind Melnia Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) roll empathy, Melnia Dina Rolling 4df+4 will? ( ) +4 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) Doir resists your attempts to suss his trouble (note: make a better trouble, Doir.) Dina Dina (yeah, i should probably think of one) uh, im gonna hit her again Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 Melnia Rolling 4df+2 athletics ( ) +2 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) dina gets boost melni melniaiaiaiaia Melnia Melnia swings her yoyo around again, attempting to tangle him up Rolling 4df+3 strife with cats cradle ( ) +3 = 5 Dina Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = -1 lmao languidLachesis (GM) take 5 phys dina dinasaur Dina im gonna build an advantage with lore like she did Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 2 languidLachesis (GM) ok you barely succeed melniaaaa Melnia Melnia will shove Dina farther to the end of the ring. Invoking Courageous, and free invoke of the Cats Cradle advantage Rolling 4df+5 ( ) +5 = 8 Dina Rolling 4df+3+2 invoking physique stance ( ) +3+2 = 3 languidLachesis (GM) take 5 phys stress dina Dina alright, im gonna attack her again but invoke a buncha shit Rolling 4df+3+2+2+2+2 strife using 2 will invokes, lore advantage, and fighting stance advantage ( ) +3+2+2+2+2 = 12 languidLachesis (GM) roll to avoid, Melnia Rubi well that doesnt look familiar Melnia Rolling 4df+2+2 invoking courageous ( ) +2+2 = 6 languidLachesis (GM) take 6 stress melnia Melnia Taking mild: bruiseed arm and Moderate: sprained wrist Melnia is gonna use strife to continue hitting Dina Not even bothering with using turns for advantages because this has gone on way too long Rolling 4df+2 ( ) +2 = 1 Dina Rolling 4df+3 ( ) +3 = 3 dinas gonna hit her again, but invoke those sweet, sweet consequences ;) Rolling 4df+3+2+2 both plus twos from her consequences ( ) +3+2+2 = 7 Melnia Im gonna concede languidLachesis (GM) ok Dina K.O. KNOCKOUUUUT Melnia The hit sends melnia back, knocking her over the edge "ugh!!" she yelps out in surprise and pain Dina Dina sheaths her sword and walks fast over to give her a hand. "you're quite powerful, mary! that was a good fight!" languidLachesis (GM) Ku rubs his chin. Melnia "R-Really?" Dina "yeah! you really pack a punch." Melnia "Y-You were very strong too Miss Dina!" Dina Dina blushes. "hehe, well, you know. i am a warrior." Melnia Melnia stands up with Dina's help, she looks nervously towards Ku languidLachesis (GM) "Both warriors fought well. The small one displayed much cunning, and the green one much skill." he has another drink, and offers one to Miloko Dina Dina bows. "thanks!" languidLachesis (GM) THAT'S WHERE WE END TONIGHT NEXT WEEK Melnia Melnia bows too languidLachesis (GM) NO SESSION Because stupid 2 weeks Session Melnia Thanks for running LL, sorry the mumble messed with you Dina INTERMISSION languidLachesis (GM) We will do the next 2 fights Dina thanks for running!!! hehehe languidLachesis (GM) :D Kate fites Melnia Melnia hugs languidLachesis (GM) And then maybe move on to round 4 Acenia intermissionstuck starts 2nite Miloko round 4 languidLachesis (GM) Seriad Kate Mari and Acenia all need to fight Dina morale damage is cleansed, right? Seriad Thank 4 runnign! languidLachesis (GM) yes ok i'm gonna go get tampons Dina ll *kk Melnia Bye bye LL Acenia mari offers to fight acenia "bitch killed my dad" wat Dina buhbye! Miloko what Merrow You said "not physicals," right? Acenia "it was totally an accident!" Seriad Wait Ididn't see that. It got censored. Merrow Oh, okay. She's gone. Category:Session Logs